wallaceandgromitfandomcom-20200223-history
Were-Rabbit
The''' Were-Rabbit''' is a giant rabbit like monster that was in danger of getting shot by Victor Quartermaine. He is actually Wallace after a freak accident with a mind control machine (Mind Manipulation-O-Matic). At first, Wallace was out of control, and he acted like a monster, which frightened the townsfolk. When he sees Victor threatening Lady Tottington, Wallace regains control, but cannot speak. Role in the Film Creation of the Were-Rabbit After his accident with the Mind-O-Matic connecting with the BunVac 6000, Wallace (due to using the moon's lunar energy to enhance the mind waves) ends up having the rabbit's vegetable loving nature transferred into his mind, which helped him with his vegetable diet, but also infected him with a curse that when the moon is visible (at any phase), he undergoes a "hideous transformation" into the Were-Rabbit every night and reverts to human form when the sun rises. First Night During his first night as the Were-Rabbit, he wandered into the town's church and scared the life out of the Reverend Clement Hedges, which he didn't harm but ate his Harvest Festival vegetables, then ravages the town's gardens, looking for more vegetables to eat. He devastated gardens and gobbled up a lot of vegetables, but leaving some half-eaten. After his first change and when the sun rose, Wallace shape-shifted back into his human form with no memories of his activities when being the Were-Rabbit. Gromit was unaware of this and did not know that Wallace had become a Were-Rabbit. Second Night During his second night as the Were-Rabbit, he and Gromit went off to lure the "beast" away with a giant "Lady Were-Rabbit" marionette as an act of love. But after accidentally knocking the marionette off at a low bridge, Wallace went back to fetch it. But the moon came out of the clouds and Wallace shape-shifted into his Were-Rabbit form and went on another hunt for vegetables. Gromit tried to catch the Were-Rabbit using a lasso (not knowing that it was his master/best friend), he and the Anti-Pesto van were pulled into the burrow where the Were-Rabbit ate all of the vegetables from gardens when sucking them through the soil. After a greenhouse fell through the ground and cut the rope lasso, the Were-Rabbit escaped and Gromit made his way through the burrow and back to 62 West Wallaby Street. After his second change, Wallace still had no memory of his activities and was left confused. He and Gromit at first thought that Hutch was the Were-Rabbit, but Gromit eventually discovered that Wallace was the Were-Rabbit the whole time, much to his horror. Third Night While attempting to bring Wallace back to their home in hopes of protecting him, Gromit sees that they are blocked by a tree (which was cut down by Victor Quartermaine) and stops the van while Wallace goes to move the tree. After the sun set, night fell and Victor arrives and argues with Wallace about "conning an innocent woman out of her fortune". While Victor attempted to fight with Wallace, the full moon rose and Wallace experiences his third change into the Were-Rabbit. The transformation was witnessed by Gromit, Victor, and Philip, who were stunned and horrified to see this happening. After transforming, the Were-Rabbit roared as he rips his shirt off and using his superhuman strength to move the tree out of the way so that Gromit can get through and howling at the moon (with the other rabbits doing the same thing), then running off to find some vegetables to eat (and still wearing a bow tie). Attempting to fix the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic After his third change, Wallace shifted back into his human form with his rabbit ears still showing. After rebuffing Gromit about being the "beast", he showed Wallace what Hutch is acting like (him) which finally convinces Wallace that he is the Were-Rabbit (though he cannot remember any of his activities) and Hutch is now a rabbit counterpart of him. Wallace then attempted to fix the Mind-O-Matic to get rid of his Were-Rabbit curse and return him to normal. While doing so, his brain made him act and think like a rabbit and Wallace decided to give up, thinking he cannot be cured from his curse and sobbed in tears. But Hutch (who had some of Wallace's intelligence) attempted to help Wallace fix the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic, which made Wallace relieved but the doorbell rang. Shocked, Wallace knew he cannot answer the door because of his Were-Rabbit ears, but Hutch attempted to get the door, and Wallace went after him. Seeing it was Lady Tottington, Wallace and Gromit grabbed Hutch, hid him and Wallace put on a woolly hat to hide his rabbit ears. Fourth and Final Night While Lady Tottington attempted to inform Wallace about that he had given her no option but to let Victor shoot the Were-Rabbit (Wallace), which horrified Wallace and Gromit. But seeing the moon rising into the sky above him and Tottington, Wallace experienced his fourth and final change; he slowly started to shape-shift into his Were-Rabbit form, despite trying to hide his hands/paws, feet/back feet and teeth. He had no other choice but to send Lady Tottington away to avoid harming her. After she left, Victor and Philip arrived to shoot Wallace with 24 carat gold bullets, Gromit tried to get Wallace out of the house but he fully transformed into the Were-Rabbit and hunted for vegetables to eat from the kitchen. Gromit used the Lady Were-Rabbit marionette to lure Wallace away, which worked. But this backfired, when Victor shot the marionette (and later imprisoned Gromit) and Wallace escaped. Hunting at the Giant Vegetable Competition After arriving at the Giant Vegetable Competition, Wallace in the burrow attempted to eat the vegetables from the tables where the townsfolk are (and Victor aiming his rifle at him), Gromit and Hutch arrived using a giant marrow to lure Wallace away. Wallace smelled the marrow and went after it, but after hearing Lady Tottington refusing to let Victor have the Golden Carrot award, Wallace regained control and in a fit of rage, went back to save Tottington. After kicking Victor away, he grabbed Lady Tottington attempting to bring her to safety, but the townsfolk thought he was trying to kill her and formed a mob at him, but Wallace leaped into the air and onto Tottington Hall roof. After stopping Victor from catching up to him and Tottington (by ripping away the pipes) and howling at the moon, Wallace brought Tottington to her greenhouse garden and revealed himself to her. Suddenly, Victor arrived and attempted to finish off Wallace who was trapped on a flagpole, but Gromit saved him when the golden carrot was shot by Victor using a blunderbuss into his toy biplane. But since it was not intended for flying, the biplane begins to descend rapidly, sending Gromit falling to the ground from a very high height. Not wanting his best friend to die, Wallace sacrifices himself, jumping from the flagpole and catching the plane in mid-air, breaking Gromit's fall into the cheese tent below but taking Wallace's own life. As Wallace laid inside the cheese tent, slowly dying from his injuries due to the fall, Victor was knocked into the cheese tent as well, when Tottington hit him with her prized giant carrot. Gromit, knowing that the mob wanted to know who the Were-Rabbit is, dresses Victor in the marionette costume and throws him out which the mob went after, protecting Wallace from them. After the mob chased Victor away with Philip biting his own master on the fake tail (Victor’s posterior), Tottington finds Gromit with Wallace who dies from his injuries and the curse removes itself from Wallace as he shape-shifts back into his human form (this freed Wallace from his Were-Rabbit curse for good). Freedom from the Were-Rabbit Curse Moments later, Gromit manages to revive Wallace using a slice of stinking bishop cheese, thus bringing Wallace back to life. Wallace was glad that he was free from the curse as well as the fact that his cheese appetite was restored and the rabbit's vegetable appetite was removed from him. He and Gromit let Hutch live with the other rabbits at Tottington Hall which was made into a "Bunny Sanctuary". Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses At night, the Were-Rabbit possesses superhuman strength as he is able to lift up heavy trees, rip open greenhouses and pipes off buildings. He also possesses superhuman speed and jumping as he is able to hop and run away at remarkable speeds. The Were-Rabbit has an acute sense of smell and hearing as he is able to smell any type of vegetables and go hunting for them. Like other rabbits, he can dig into the ground and enter into the burrow, which he also has the ability to suck vegetables from gardens and eat them. The Were-Rabbit only has one weakness; he is vulnerable to bullets of pure gold as he can be easily killed by them. Trivia * The Were-Rabbit is a parody of horror monsters such as The Wolf Man, An American Werewolf in London and The Howling. * Like some were-creatures, when the Were-Rabbit shape-shifts back into Wallace, he will be left confused and have no memory of what he had done the previous nights. * The transformation from Wallace into the Were-Rabbit is revealed to be Nick Park's favourite animation scene. * Wallace being unaware of the Were Rabbit events when he wakes up shares a similar element with The Mask (1994). Stanley is unaware of the events until it occurs to him, but it did much quicker unlike Wallace who took quite some time to realize it was him. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Category:Silent Characters